Therians
Therians are the second playable common sentient race in the Lazy Days setting. They are anthropomorphic versions of their animal counterparts and carry some traits and usually only small amounts of the personality traits that come with their species. Therians tend to be 'pure' blooded in one species, genetic combinations of two differing species is exceedingly ''rare, even in the current climate of the world. Modern History As with most races, it depends on the country that is being referenced. In modern America, therians enjoy a human-like life, with the exception of higher forms of office. A therian is free and protected by laws governing race, gender and other protectable status in modern day. This has changed within the same spans of time human races sought to enjoy the same freedoms and rights as any other, involving in the same fights and struggles. Naturally, groups specific to therians fought for rights within society. Pre-Modern History Overview Therians have been a part of the world almost as long as humans have, only recently in their history joining the normal, civilized world ''(A child born today would be in the 12th generation). However, despite the length of time being integrated into the civil world was not a choice made by many, be it slavery or forced-integration within the western civilization. There are still some therian groups that live in native groups among one another and share the old ways among each other. Western History For the most, European settlers have accepted the species of therian which were native to their country and region, though treated as lesser folk in many cases. Therians could not become upper classes, could not marry into royalty and it was typically seen as a massively taboo subject to be seen with a person of the opposing race. Native therians however, enjoyed the same amount of benefits any lower to medium classes did, given they were recognizable as belonging to a species that was among the 'accepted', those that lived near or alongside larger European settlements. This distinction carried through most of the expansion of the culture. Religion had included the more common sort of therian and while they still could not normally climb to higher status (Exceptions and outliers are prevalent in every facet of human civilization), the common species grew alongside of humans. Today, therians of many kinds are mostly accepted and allowed a much higher amount of peace and freedom than they had previously in history. See the article Racism in Europe. European Colonization As with most races of humans in the path of European settlement, delocation and other issues were a standing problem. Each settlement of therian dealt with the same issues as human settlers did. Temporary article for reference: Impact of European Settlement on Indiginous People. Non-Western History Therians in other parts of the world varies from culture to culture, some with greater amounts of acceptance than others. Asia Asian cultures for the most, accepted the therian population a little more readily, once the tribes began to become more acclimated into the social environment and started to adopt practices held by their human counterparts. Nomadic tribes of single-species therians tended to wander and even traded with humans, accepting conveniences and other technological advances humans had. Some tribes of nomadic therians eventually settled permanently in human cities for different reasons, though there are many nomadic tribes still moving around the country. Today, there are still human-dominant or human-only settlements, as there are therian-dominant and therian-only settlements. These tend to range from distaste to near outright hostility toward their counterpart race. Therian-dominant settlements can be a mix of different species or even near-species enforced (Canine, feline, etc). '' Slavery and Discrimination in Asias As it was with the human populations, therians were found as favorable for labor, though depending on the therian's species, different types existed. Larger species tended to be used for work and heavy labor, while smaller and those with certain traits tended to be house-servants or even sex slaves. Though, many of the asian cultures have banned it, there are some countries within Asia that still hold slaves to this day. Therian-held slaves range from both human and other species, treated in the same fashions as human-held ones and for the same amount of tasks. ''See the article History of Slavery in Asia. Even after a lot of the problems above were mostly removed from the countries, therians still faced staunch amounts of racism in the Asian country. Naturally, this is a country-by-country basis, some finding themselves in a hostile environment while some have become mostly normal citizens and live their lives peacefully. India and Japan, for example smaller amounts of racism than other countries overall, especially to those species that have lived near indigenously to the areas for a much longer time. More hostile countries treat non-indigenous species with large amounts of distrust and even in some places, violence. See the article Racism in Asia. Predator vs Prey While predation within the therian species has not existed in a long span of time within the therian races, the old prejudices linger; stronger in the predatory species. It's not uncommon for bigger predators to cling to old and outdated notions of being better than prey in almost all aspects. Typically, it's carried on by societal norms in the places the therian is raised in or parent to child. Therian-Dominant and Only Settlements In therian-exclusive cities and settlements, prey and predators tend to live in different sections of the cities. However, in some, there are mixed sections, usually nearer the middle. The therians who reside in or were raised in the strict sides often tend to have bias against the other - For example, big cats living in the predator side will have a larger chance to discriminate and treat the prey species with larger amounts of bias.Category:Lore